


These Things Don't Just Happen

by SwampyGreenie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass fetish, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fem!Alec Lightwood, Girl problems, I apologize for cockblocking, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Malace, Malec, Multi, Nipple Play, Other, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship, Stretching kink, Teeth, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yoga pants, jalec - Freeform, sort of, tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampyGreenie/pseuds/SwampyGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus’s excess magic after a summoning has a strange body-changing affect on Alec, who suddenly finds himself with female biology. Jace comes homes one day to find Magnus teasing the every living shit out of their boyfriend turned female. They team up to shamelessly fuck the daylights out of him (her?). </p><p>BUT before that, issues arise and Isabelle is told about Alec’s change. Sibling bonding ftw.</p><p>Seriously though, shameless, dirty threesomes, double penetration and all the works. YASSSSS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this came about because I've had the hots for a good Malace, and I noticed a distinguished lack of Malace stories in the archives. Also Alec turning female and getting COMPLETELY WRECKED? Yes please!
> 
> Do enjoy.

Jace had been gone for the day and Magnus was in their living room testing out some of the new spells he had read out of the Book of the White. Alec had safely holed himself up in his room, away from any loose magic that might affect him if he was too close to the source. He was currently sitting in the window seat and gazing down at the pedestrians on the streets of Brooklyn below. A very old, worn copy of Hamlet was open on his lap, not forgotten, but being read in between the tangent thoughts of his mind. He felt rather at peace. The city noise was a low hum in the background and Jace wasn’t around to interrupt his deep thinking process.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the living room and Alec immediately shot up out of his seat, his Hamlet book flying out of his lap. His seraph blade, Seraphina, was already out and invoked, glowing brightly in the dim of their shared room.

  
“Magnus?” Alec asked quietly, but tense as he stepped cautiously into the living room.

  
The first thing that he noticed was that there was glass everywhere. There were smudges of Magnus’s black charcoal over the walls and in the center of the cleared space, there sat a broken summoning circle. A open ring of dried, magical herbs surrounding the split lines.

  
“Magnus?!” Alec called again, this time, alarmed.

  
Suddenly, there was a small groan from across the room and Alec looked in the direction to see his boyfriend slumped in his oversized, leather armchair.

  
“What happened?” Alec asked as he approached Magnus.

  
He noticed that Magnus looked a little worn around the edges. His normal state of attire was cover in soot and his once glittered hair looked something close to resembling a bird’s nest. His jeans looked like he had wadded in some thick mud and this confused Alec tremendously.  
Magnus looked up at Alec.

  
“I had to send the stupid slime demon back to Edom. He didn’t want to leave.” He ran a ring-less hand down his face, groaning. “I wound up using a bit too much magic.”

  
He suddenly looked worried.

  
“Alec…you don’t feel funny do you?”

  
Alec furrowed his brows. “No. Why?”

  
“There are traces of my magic still in the air…”

  
“Oh.” Alec exclaimed, and suddenly he smelt sweet lime and mint.

  
“Magnus, what is that smell?” he managed to ask, just before his vision went dark. His last coherent thought was a string of internal curses.

* * *

Alec shot up out of the king sized bed, struggling to untangle his legs from the abundant number of bedsheets. A strong knot twisting in his stomach was making bile rise up to the back of his throat. His mouth watered a sweet nauseating taste and Alec barely managed to untangle himself before running to the joint bathroom and falling to his knees before the porcelain toilet. There was an uncomfortable knot in his lower pelvis region and Alec groaned when he tried to throw up but it resulted in him dry heaving.

  
After he felt it safe, he slowly stood up, realizing that maybe Magnus could help him. His bones were watery, his legs wobbling so bad he practically had to use all the strength in his arms to hold himself up against the bathroom counter. He really didn’t want to see the devilish state he knew he was in, but it was always good to assess the damage visually. When he hesitantly looked up into the wide mirror the blood drained from his face.

  
“MAGNUS!!!” He screeched, his voice cracking slightly on some higher notes. “WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!”

  
His breathing was rapidly increasing with his heightened adrenaline and he quickly shucked off his sweatpants; which he noticed were rather loose on his hips. His boxers were just as loose and had slipped down his hips revealing an absence of his happy trail. Panicking even more, Alec shifted his boxers down to his mid-thigh and gaped open mouth at his body, or lack thereof.

  
He was no longer biologically male, if the lack of a penis between his thighs was anything to go by. Yanking up his shirt, Alec starred at the small tits he seemed to have developed with his female physic.

  
It was at that precise moment that Magnus opened the bathroom door.

  
“Oh!” Magnus exclaimed lightly, startling Alec so that he released the hem if his shirt, letting it slip back down over his chest.

  
“Oh?!” Alec practically screeched, tugging up his pants and boxers. “What do mean ‘oh?’”

  
“You’re a female?” Magnus had the nerve to sound confused.

  
Alec looked unamused. “No shit.”

  
He looked at Magnus expectantly for a brief moment before the warlock gave him a funny look.

  
“What?”

  
“Well?” Alec gestured to himself. “Fix me.”

* * *

 

Magnus had tried. He had tried to turn Alec back, but nothing he did worked even a fraction and Alec was furious. He had holed himself up in their shared room and curled into a ball underneath their blue comforter, refusing to unlock the bedroom door.

  
“Alec, baby!” Magnus cried as he pounced his fist lot against the mahogany. “Please open the door! How am I going to explain this to Jace when he gets home?” He knew that he could use his magic to open the locked door, just a simple spell that used hardly any magic at all, but he sort of wanted to avoid pissing off his grumpy boyfriend (girlfriend?) even more.

  
There was a soft rustle of the bed sheets before Magnus heard Alec’s muffled voice filter through the closed door. “You can tell him that I’m pissed off at you for fucking me up biologically!”

  
Magnus sighed heavily. “Tell me what I can do to make this better.”

  
“Leave me alone until I turn back.” came the snippy, muffle reply.

  
“Alexander dear, you’re acting like a female on her period.” Magnus could almost imagine Alec scrunching his nose in disgust, but he was pleasantly surprised when the bedroom door flung open to the sight of a flustered female Alec.

  
“I am not!” he huffed indignantly. Magnus took a moment to appreciate Alec’s new physic.

  
He was defiantly much shorter and smaller in frame. His waist was defiantly smaller, as well, and his square jaw had smoothed out and was rounder, softer. Magnus was glad, however that Alec’s blue eyes were the same as ever and his hair was still the length he had before.

  
“Even if you’re not, I still think you’re over reacting.”

  
Alec spluttered, but before he could form a reply, Magnus grabbed him around his significantly smaller waist and drew him flush to his hard chest.

  
“I can think of other, better ways for you to be acting.” He said lowly with a very glittery wink.

  
Before Alec could reply, the distinct sound of Jace’s keys in the front door rung clear around the nearly silent loft and Magnus felt Alec go stiff against him. He glanced down and saw that his beautiful Shadowhunter had taken on an expression of a deer in the headlights, eyes widening a fraction in slight fear.

  
Alec clearly didn’t want Jace to see him as he currently was and if Magnus wasn’t as intuitive as he was, Alec would have slipped out of his grasp and locked himself back up in their room. But being who he was, Magnus was quick enough to grip Alec’s upper arm and press him into the hallway wall, trapping him with his larger body.

  
“I’m home!” Jace called into the loft and then there was a rustling of him shuffling off his shoes and jacket. His keys jingled at the bottom of the key bowl and Alec struggled.

  
Magnus smirked down at him and smirked evilly.

  
“Jace, hon.” He called. “Can you come here real quick?”

  
Alec didn’t know what to do and he squirmed under the heavy strength Magnus was using to keep him trapped against the wall. He froze; however, when he felt Magnus’s erection press into his stomach, blushing ferociously.

  
Jace walk around the corner and looked up, stopping suddenly at the sight before him. Magnus was pinning a short girl to the wall who looked vaguely familiar…

  
“Alec?!” he exclaimed as Alec groaned hiding his face in his hands, while Magnus smirked harder.

  
“Dollface ran into a huge side effect of my magic earlier and it has yet to wear off.” Magnus explained as he shifted his weight so the Alec was pressed higher up the wall, his warm hands finding purchase under Alec’s smaller thighs. Alec squeaked uncharacteristically when his feminine body was readjusted so that he was sitting right over Magnus’s arousal, the hard bulge grinding into the unfamiliar hallow between his legs. He fought the urge to moan.

  
“Mags…” he practically whispered. “Put me down please…I don’t feel so good…”

  
Alec suddenly had gone ash pale and pressed a hand in between his hipbones. A strange expression crossing his features. Magnus heard the seriousness in his voice and sadly let Alec slide back to the floor before he watched him scurry off in the direction of the bathroom.

  
In the bathroom Alec sat on the toilet wondering why it felt like he had to pee so bad, but he couldn’t go. There was an uncomfortable pressure below his bellybutton and Alec was so confused. The is, until he wiped between his legs and the paper came away stained a deep red. A sudden dawning realization came crashing down on his thoughts and he couldn’t help the sob that chocked out of his throat. Fear was growing like a wild tree twisting with suffocating anxiety. More chocked sobs escaped him and he didn’t even hear when the bathroom door opened to a shocked Magnus and Jace, who immediately understood the situation as they eyed the bloody tissue still in Alec’s hand.

  
“Alec?”

  
“Alexander, love?”

  
Alec sobbed harder. “A-am I g-going to d-d-die?!”

  
Magnus and Jace shared a look and Jace pulled out his phone walking out off the bathroom.

  
“I guess I’ll call Izzy. ”

  
Alec couldn’t have looked more confused at Jace’s words as Magnus moved further into the bathroom to help easy Alec’s sudden hysteria.

  
“What is Izzy going to do?” he asked after Magnus had helped him finish wiping up the blood and stuffing a neatly folded line of paper in between his legs before he was standing up again with his pants pulled back up over his small hips.

  
“I’m really surprised, Alexander, that you haven’t figure it out. You’re on your first period as a female.”

  
To say Alec looked shocked and uncomfortable was an understatement.

  
“Oh, by the Angel!” Alec exclaimed suddenly.

 


	2. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Izzy bond over sister stuff.

As it turned out, Isabelle was more helpful to Alec by a landslide after she had turned up and explained menstruation basics to him, much to his complete embarrassment. They currently were curled up on Magnus’s new sectional couch, wrapped in thick blankets of a gray shade lighter than the couch itself; a huge bucket of dark chocolate ice cream sitting snug between them.

Alec wasn't really paying attention to the show that was on TV at the moment. Something along the lines of project walking… He was more focused on the strange sensation running between his thighs. Earlier he had opted for a pad rather than a tampon, the latter seeming intimidating since he would have had to shove it up “there” as he had so bluntly put it to Isabelle earlier when he explained his decision.

Right now he felt as if he was wearing some strange diaper cupped between his thighs. Isabelle had sat him down after he chose pads to explain all the different types of pads, from panty liners to overnighters. She had explained wings versus no wings as well as thicknesses. Alec had never been more appreciative of being a male after his lesson on female products.

After she had scarily sent Magnus and Jace away on a semi-timeout, and Alec had been cleaned and ready to be out and about wearing a tight fitting set of Magnus’s female panties just until he got his own pair to wear, she had made a quick round trip to the Institute to grab about two weeks’ worth of her clothes. Alec had been left to linger around the loft, but she really hadn’t taken a long time. She had returned carting two large duffle bags full to the brim, only to dump them out in the middle of the living room and start sorting them according to what Alec was supposed to wear and when.

Luckily, Alec thanked the Angel, she had picked out her most comfortable jeans, jeggings and yoga pants, completely avoiding anything remotely close to a skirt. Most of the tops she had brought were her plain black workout shirts and tank tops; both of which were the most modest in her entire wardrobe. Somehow she had managed a trip to a local store that carried underwear because Alec sighed in relief when she pulled out a fresh pack of brand new boy shorts.

In that moment Alec could have been more grateful. She had explained that there were many different cuts of underwear, but the boy shorts would feel the most comfortable and familiar to Alec’s normal boxer briefs. Apparently she had also bought him a few plain black bras as well as some sports bras for around the loft. He hadn’t even wanted to ask how she figure his exact sizes, but he could guess it had something to do with the fact that her and Clary had become rather close and he and had was now around the redhead’s size.

“Alec!” Izzy’s voice filled his head.

Alec snapped his eyes open, confused about when he had even closed his eyes and dozed off.

His baby sister was sitting on the edge of the couch, a worried look shinning in her brown eyes. The ice cream was gone and some criminal show was playing on the TV.

“How long was I out?” he asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his heavy eyes. Just outside the ceiling-to-floor windows the sky was turning shades of pink and orange.

Izzy shrugged.

“I’m not exactly sure.” She said. “Maybe fifteen minutes? Half an hour? You were really quiet until about a minute ago.”  Her brows furrowed. “Sounded like you were having a fit. Are you feeling any discomfort yet? Any cramping?”

Alec frowned when she said cramps because he could feel some uncomfortable pressure pressing in between his hipbones.

“Yea, I’ll take an Advil now.” He said shifting to get up, but he stopped when Isabelle held out her hand.

“I’ll grab it. Besides you need to relax more. You’re obviously exhausted.”

He sank back into the cushions as she got up and sashayed into the kitchen, her long legs graceful and bare as her silent feet on the hardwood floor. She returned a moment later holding a glass of water and the Advil bottle. She handed him the glass and shook out a single pill into his outstretched palm.

“If you still feel the cramps be sure to take at least one or two more.”  She said, watching as Alec threw back the Advil with a large gulp of water.

“Thanks.” He smiled at her, genuinely as she threw herself back onto the couch. She crossed her legs over his, getting comfortable.

“Anything for my big _sissy_!” She said with amusement in her voice. She smirked at his scowl.

“So how do you like the yoga pants?” She asked suddenly, changing the topic.

Alec blinked.

“Uh…” he shifted taking into account the feeling of newly soft and hairless legs being so tightly encased in the soft, stretchy cotton. He felt rather nice actually.

“They are more comfortable than I thought.” He replied eventually, as his mind wandered on the fact that it was nice to know that the pad wouldn’t be moving around much due to the skin tightness of the material.

“They are made for the ultimate comfort, especially when you’re working out.” She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Again she was graced with Alec’s genuine smile.

“You know,” he said, “I kind of like being your sister. It feels almost natural.”

Isabelle laughed. “Well you are my _gay_ big brother!”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“That still doesn’t mean you can drag me to the mall every time you want to go shopping.”

“Yea, yea, you know you like it.” Isabelle smiled wide, her red lips stretching across her perfect white teeth.

They settled into a comfortable silence just sort-of watching the criminal show, but wrapped up in their own train of thoughts. It was nice and peaceful. Alec would never have imagined that something like this would have ever made his bond with Isabelle stronger, but he guessed you live and learn.

After a few more hours of lazing about the loft, Alec suggested they go into the bedroom and get ready for bed. Isabelle had spoken to Magnus and Jace earlier, and suggested that they sleep at the Institute for the night and let her and Alec command the space of the loft, at least until Alec was comfortable in his new body. They really had no idea when he was going to turn back, or if the magic was going to fade away anytime soon.

Alec fell asleep that night curled up to his younger sister in the middle of the large bed Magnus had purchased for himself, Jace and Alec to share.

* * *

 

The week had been mostly nonproductive, except for the fact that Alec had learned way more about the female bodily functions than he would care to ever want to know.

His second night on his period, he had woken up shaken and unable to move due to a particularly bad cramping that left him immobile. He had screamed and cried and shaken until Magnus had called Isabelle.

She had rushed through the portal immediately and coaxed Alec through the worst of the pain, showing him how to message the cramps away as well as where to place the microwaveable stuffed fox she had gotten him to help ease the discomfort.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Magnus had been unnerved by the mere fact his magic could ease Alec’s pain. Jace almost blew a casket when he was forced to just watch Alec in tears from the excruciating pain. Both of his boyfriends were completely upset about the whole situation, not knowing what to do made them even worse.

Thank the Angel Isabelle had a very good idea of how to handle every issue that had come up. She even convinced Alec to start working out with her. At first Alec had wanted to return to his normal workout that consisted of sparring Jace and kicking the shit out of Simon, but Isabelle had warned him against such strenuous workouts, instead opting to allow him to join her in on her morning, evening, and night yoga practices.

She had explained how yoga could help him relax certain muscles and in return tone down the pain of his cramps. He had agreed wholly, only because she knew what she was talking about. She had way more experience as a woman. He had just been super glad that she encouraged him to keep up with his archery.

So during the next week, when he wasn’t lazing around the loft because Magnus and Jace had forbidden him to do anything extreme like partaking in their nightly patrols or going on any missions from the Clave, Alec found solace in practicing his archery and learning the art of yoga.

At first he had found that he had needed to make adjustments to his bow since it had been too hard on his newly feminine arms to pull back the string. Once he found a good balance of using his lesser female strength to shoot with the same effectiveness of before, he found he was less frustrated coming home.

When he had started the yoga with Izzy, he was constantly falling over and cursing due to the complexity of the moves that Isabelle made seem so easy. Eventually after a few days he started to relax and was able to shift into certain positions with great comfort. Of course, she had been entirely right about the cramping pains reducing and Alec was able to sleep much better at night.

Magnus and Jace had been annoyed that Alec had been spending so much time with Izzy and only a few moments of the day with them, but when he had started to strut around the loft in the really tight yoga pants, his small, pert butt on display for both of his boyfriend’s wandering eyes, they _almost_ stopped complaining altogether.

On the final day of his period, Alec sighed in relief as he threw out the last pad, glad that he was getting rid of the abominations that made him feel like he had been wearing diapers.

The moment he had woken up the next morning, feeling free as the day, he had started a Sun Salutation yoga routine that Isabelle had recently introduced him to. He felt free and fresh. The air felt lighter and the sun brighter. And it felt so good to just breathe.

When Alec shifted into the high lunge pose he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders and before he could process what was happening, Magnus was pulling him up into the circle of his arms and pressing a desperate kiss to his lips.

Fire erupted down Alec’s spine as Magnus drew him in, pressing his body tightly to Alec’s female physic. His tongue pressed passed Alec’s and explored deeply. Alec just moaned at the stars that exploded inside his chest.

When they had pulled apart, Alec got a good eyeful of Magnus who looked like a kicked puppy who had been ignore for a week.

Magnus went to lean down for more kisses, but Alec put his hands up.

“Woah.” He said breathlessly. “Slow down, Mags. I know we haven’t done anything, but please...consider how I’m feeling.”

Magnus just looked lost and upset that he wasn’t going to immediately get some.

_Oh well._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not entire sure where I was going with all the extra shit I've put in this chapter, but just know this it was mostly just storyline shit. Smut will be introduced next time. ;D For sure! 
> 
> I hope that I kept Izzy IC. I mean I feel like this whole story is just full of CRACK and non cannon shit, but I do sort-of want to keep every one IC...no OOC Alec please.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want to see something happen. I might add something if it fits! I'll try to be open. :)


	3. Copper, Burnt Spice, Ivory, and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gives into the sin.

Magnus had backed off that morning, leaving Alec in a strange mind set. So when he had settled down for the evening, relaxing on the couch with his worn copy of Hamlet, he found that he couldn’t keep his mind off Magnus and Jace and their warmth.

He really missed the intimacy that they shared before magic had turned his biology around. The cuddle sessions, movie nights, dinners on the roof, the sex. Oh God, the sex had been incredible. Not that Alec felt he could tell the difference between great sex and meh sex with what little experience he had, but still.

Realizing that Hamlet wasn’t going to get read, he closed the book and stretch out lengthwise on the couch, his head resting on one arm and his knees bent so that his feet could prop up on the other side. Despite the small size of Magnus’s couch, even with Alec in a smaller body, he really liked how comfortable it was.

“Hey beautiful. You come here often?” Magnus flirted as he walking into the living room space from the kitchen with a small cauldron in one hand as he twirled his other hand over it, his magic stirring the contents.

Alec rolled his eyes, scoffing at his cheesy line.

“Really, Magnus? Is that the best you’ve got?”

“You haven’t seen the best I’ve got to offer.” he smirked, shifting his hips rather obviously to indicate below his waist.

Alec smiled softly before sitting up and dropping his shoulders. The happy façade on his face gone. “Really though, Mags babe.” He said, sounding defeated.

Magnus set the cauldron on the coffee table and joined him on the couch, slightly worried that something was seriously wrong. Once they had officially come out as a couple, Alec never refused the chance to flirt with him in their own home, but here he was shying away from it.

“Tell me.” he said, wrapping his arms around Alec’s slim shoulders and drawing his new and much smaller body into the warmth of his chest.

It wasn’t a command. It wasn’t a suggestion. It was an open option and Alec sighed as he leaned into his boyfriend’s warmth. The last week had been long and tiring on him as he tried to deal with all the new and strange things that female bodies underwent. And no amount of yoga could have completely made him feel at his best.

“I’m scared.” Alec said, his voice muffled against Magnus’s shirt. “I don’t want us to drift apart, but I don’t know how to really get used to this body.”

He shifted and buried his face deeper into the folds of fabric. Magnus smiled fondly at him, his heart warming with deep love and unwavering affection as he leaned down just enough to press his lips to the crown of Alec’s hair. His hand moved smoothly down his back and soothed away tension with just a touch of his magic. Hopefully Alec wouldn’t notice if Magnus cheated a bit.

“Alexander, you’re beautiful no matter what body you are in.” he murmured and he felt Alec shiver under his touch when he said his full name.

“I know, but…I just can’t help thinking that I’m no longer good enough.” Alec murmured, “I mean, you started to date me because you liked that I was broad shouldered and strong and handsome and…”

Magnus took a deep breath and sighed as Alec listed off the physical attributes he had mentioned in the past, that where what made Alec physically attractive to him. But he wasn’t entirely right either.

“Alexander.” Magnus said sternly, but not without traces of love. Alec stopped midsentence and looked up from where his face had been hidden in Magnus’s shirt. His eyes were rimmed raw and pink. Unshed tears had formed against his lashes. Magnus drew his hands up to caress his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Then another kiss was pressed to his nose.

“I like this body, too.” He whispered in between kisses. He could feel Alec relax under his touch. “I like the bodies that you are in because it’s _you_. _You_ make me like you, not everything is about physical attributes.”

Magnus ran the tip of his nose down Alec’s neck, tracing the pulse point before pressing a heated, open mouthed kiss to his exposed collar bone. Really, the sweater Alec had worn was way too big for his frame, as it had clearly slipped off both shoulders. It left much of his smooth skin free and open to Magnus’s lips and Alec shivered as he continued to suckle and leave hot kissed along his bare shoulder.

“What do you like about this body?” Alec asked so quietly that Magnus was almost sure he dreamed of it. Alec sounded so small and almost _hopeful_. Grinning against hot skin, Magnus kissed back up Alec’s neck, to his lips, before answering.

“Oh, I love everything about this body.” He smiled, lips against lips. “I love the fact that you’re now so small I can lift you up in my arms. I love that your face is generally the same, but softer and rounder. I love that your eyes are still blue-green as day.” Magnus ran a thumb over Alec’s cheek and then brushed the pad over his long lashes gently.

“I love that your voice still has the same articulation, but it’s higher and sweeter. And I bet would sound so lovely singing to me in bed.” Magnus winked, pressing another kiss to Alec’s lips when he flushed a lovely, dark pink.

“I also love that there are different ways that I can know give you pleasure, especially ways that are new and raw to you.” His hand went to Alec’s knees, the pads of his fingers running up and down the bare skin.

“Magnus…” Alec whined, flushing darker. Goosebumps had risen along his thighs and Magnus trailed his fingers into the dip of his legs, massaging tension along Alec’s inner thighs. Twice Magnus’s fingers just grazed the juncture between leg and pelvic bone, and Alec shifted against him. He was definitely turned on with all the attention, and if the desperate drag of Magnus’s fingers was anything to go by, so was Magnus.

Magnus watched Alec’s facial expression shift as he swiped a thumb along the hidden seam of his new lips. His blue eye shut tightly and his lips parted to moan something sinful to Magnus’s ears. Magnus proceeded to press harder and Alec’s hand suddenly shot down, stilling his finger as Alec’s watery, glazed green eye meet with catlike and gold.

“Magnus, please…” he moaned softly.

The warlock smirked, and released the pressure of his hand, bringing it to the back of Alec’s neck, where his drew him into a hard kiss. Their lips met closed, but they parted after a brief moment, as Magnus licked deep into Alec’s mouth. The hand at the back of his neck massaged deep into the tension there, and Magnus drew his other arm around his waist, shifting Alec until he was straddling his legs tightly.

Alec’s arms wrapped around Magnus’s shoulders as the warlock kissed down Alec’s neck and left a trail of nips and hot kissed along his shoulders, his fingers tugging at the neckline of the loose sweater, exposing Alec further.

It was then, that Jace came home, toeing off his combat boots and shrugging off his favorite leather jack, coved in demon ick, before he noticed his boyfriends on the couch. Alec was in a state of semi-undress, with his sweater pulled down enough to expose his chest. Magnus was suckling as the tender swell of his breast as his thumb circled his areola, teasingly. Alec was clearly turned on with how much he was writhing, his head thrown back and sinfully sweet moans leaving his parted and swollen lips.

“Oh good Gods above, the party’s started.” Jace said playfully as he walked around the back of the couch to stand behind Alec.

Magnus pulled his mouth away from Alec’s swollen breast and peered over Alec’s shoulder at Jace. Both of them had a strange way of understanding each other’s scheming, conniving ways just through eye contact and as they stared at each other, they both silently agreed on sinfully taking apart their boyfriend turned female.

"Oh Angels.” Alec whimpered, drawing their attention away from each other and to the wrecked, beautiful person between them.

“Let’s move this to the bedroom.” Magnus said, slowly standing up and shifting Alec back to his feet, Alec’s back pressed against Jace’s for support. Magnus snapped his fingers and a blue flame erupted near his hand. He motioned to Jace to start walking as they pressed into Alec, sandwiching him as they slowly guided him to the bedroom.

Alec couldn’t focus very well. His senses were completely fogged up by the overwhelming presence of both Jace and Magnus surrounding his smaller frame. As they shifted to the room, practically crab walking, Alec could only focus on Jace’s burning lips trailing along the juncture of his neck and shoulder. His hands were roughly grabbing and kneading at Alec’s ass, sipping over Alec’s hipbones to lift and pull Alec’s behind against the bulge between his legs. This made it very difficult for Magnus, who was leading their little sandwich to the bedroom, to maneuver them around obstacles because Jace was trying to stop every few feet to grind against Alec’s pert butt. Any other time Magnus would have laughed and then Alec would have followed before pointing out how Jace was being a literal cock block to the bed room. This time however, Magnus was too focused on the fact that Alec, after a weeklong of abstinence, was actually pliant and very willing with both of them to get him into bed.

Despite the difficulty, Magnus finally managed to get them onto the bed kneeling. Alec was completely gone and Jace was way too into groping Alec’s cute butt to really notice the change of location, so Magnus was left to strip of his shirt before leaning in and taking Alec’s lips with his own. The smaller male moaned into the kiss at a particularly hard grind from Jace. Magnus let his hands roam the expanse of Alec’s exposed shoulders before he proceeded to push up the bottom hem of the sweater, revealing a smooth, flat stomach. He leaned down and pampered kisses all along the bare skin before his pushed the sweater up higher and off Alec completely.

Alec’s physique had really changed, Magnus noticed as he stared. For one, his broad flat chest was gone, and in its place were two rather small and pert breasts. Thank fuck his nipples were still those cute pink nubs that Magnus loved, because Alec really had been perfect in his real body. His wide shoulders had been substituted for small, slender shoulders and his abs were really toned down. His waist was way more pronounced and his hips had definitely gotten smaller, seeing as to how Jace was manhandling Alec like a ragdoll. His hands could wrap entirely around each hipbone.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Magnus leaned down and kissed around Alec’s collar bone. His warm hands soothing down to cup at Alec’s chest, thumb pressing into the soft skin of his nipples. They got hard under his touch, which made Magnus smirk against Alec’s skin.

“Jace.” Magnus murmured, as he glanced up at Alec’s flushed face, taking notice that the blond had latched onto the back of Alec’s neck and was intent on leaving a large bruise there.

Jace cracked open a golden eye and looked at Magnus in acknowledgment, his hands still roughly groping Alec’s body, fingers still digging into soft new skin unexplored. One of his hands slipped down under the waist of Alec’s booty shorts, dipping fingers in between the soft cheeks of his pert ass. The heat of his fingers against Alec’s ass made the raven jerk forward against Magnus, as a spark of lust coursed sharply through his body.

“You should undress and get to the good part.” Magnus smirked cryptically, pressing harder against Alec.

Jace smirked back and pulled back Alec’s ass to grind against his erection before shifting him forward into Magnus’s arms as he slid off the bed and retreated into the bathroom.

“Don’t miss me too much, sweets.” He had whispered hotly in Alec’s ear.

Alec whined at the loss of contact, but he cut it short when Magnus drew him closer, his hands reaching back to grope his supple backside, bringing their hips together.

“I’ve got you, darling.” Magnus whispered seductively, his heart soaring when Alec reached up to wrap his arms around Magnus’s broad shoulders, fingers dragging creases into his bare back, as he threw back his head and moaned sinfully.

“Oh Angels.” Alec whined, his voice cracking.

“I know.” Magnus released Alec’s ass and brought his hands to cup Alec’s face gently.

“Babe.”

“Mn?” It astonished Magnus that Alec could sound wreaked even when humming.

“Jace and I want to try something with you.” Alec pulled back to look as his lover properly. His blue-green eyes, although hazy, seemed to pierce Magnus with unsaid questions. Magnus ran a soothing hand down his back.

“Nothing crazy, we promise.” He said. “We just need to know that you’re completely okay with this. We can use colors if you need a safety net.”

Alec tilted his head inquiring. “What do you have in mind?”

God, could Alec look any cuter asking such an innocent question?

“Uh…red rope.”

The buzz of intensity had died out just a tab bit when Magnus had started talking, but Alec’s breath caught in his chest with such a simple answer. They had always drawn the line of BDSM play to only using soft materials like silk scarves, Jace’s one good tie, and Magnus’s many bright and colorful bowties. The mere thought of the rough rope cutting into his skin in the right spots sent a wave of heat between Alec’s ribs and he took a deep breath to steady himself

“Green.” He demanded suddenly.

Magnus had every right to look startled. Alec wasn’t often confident in using colors before. This was a side of his wonderful boyfriend that he could get used to.

“Good.” Magnus smirked and pulled Alec in for a rough kiss before pulling away and guiding Alec to sit more comfortably on the abundant of bedding.

Magnus then stood up and proceeded to open the leather trunk sitting at the foot of the bed, his long torso leaning over the open trunk as he dug through the contents. From where Alec was sitting on the bed, he couldn’t see what was inside the chest, but he could imagine just what kind of _toys_ Magnus had stashed there. As his beautiful boyfriend tugged on a particularly long, wine red rope, Alec glanced around taking in the new layout of the room.

Magnus had always loved redecorating on special nights and this night it seemed, was no exception. The normal deep blue drapes that rimmed the bed canopy were now a deep red that matched the dark black bedding materials. The platform bed was really low to the ground sitting just a few inches above the dark grey of Magnus’s shag carpet. Even the thin purple curtains had been swapped out for dark red blackout curtains that ran the whole length of the floor to ceiling windows. Alec smirked. Magnus only used a dark red if they were planning to have really sensual sex.

Alec remembered back to when their relationship had just been starting and it had been only Magnus and him; their sexual encounters had been limited to kisses stolen under the moonlight in back alleyways after their nightly demon hunts. Sometimes when they passed at the Institute their hands would brush for a few seconds and then the contact would suddenly disappear, mostly because they had been afraid of Alec’s reputation with his straight-laced parents.

It hadn’t been until they had completely accepted Jace into their near non-existent relationship that things had taken a turn for more intimate encounters. Jace had been the spark of fire they needed to get past Alec’s high walls and Magnus’s too-polite demeanor to wait. He had been the one to get Alec’s confident high enough to come out to everyone, and it was all thanks to Jace that they even had such an amazing relationship in the first place.

Alec snapped out of his thoughts when Magnus’s weight dipped the mattress down beside him, a wreath of red rope draped on his arm.

“Color?” he asked.

“Green.” Alec replied without hesitation.

“Alright, love.” Magnus smiled fondly as he adjusted his long limbs to be seated comfortably in front of Alec, folding the rope into two to find the middle point and tying a knot there before draping it around Alec’s neck, the knot sitting at the base of his neck.

“I want you to tie knots where I tell you.” Magnus said, bringing the two ends together at the juncture of Alec’s collarbone. “Here.” He pressed a finger to the spot of skin and Alec shivered, but tied the knot.

His finger trailed between the valley of Alec’s breasts, leaving in its wake a line of fire along Alec’s skin. “Here.”

Another one below his ribcage, just above his bellybutton, and the last one level with his hips, just above the waistline of his shorts. Magnus separated the strands, bringing them around to Alec’s lower back tying another knot there before passing the strands to the front again, this time lacing them through the first section of rope between the knots and twisting them in the back again. He continued doing this all the way up Alec’s back before he finished and tied off the rope into a cute bow at the base his neck. Alec looked so beautiful tied up in red lines.

“Good God, Alexander.” Magnus groaned pressing his bare chest to Alec’s back, his hands roaming around the front of Alec’s his and roughly squeezing his soft breasts.

Alec threw his head back onto Magnus’s shoulder just as the bathroom door opened and Jace stepped out in only a loose towel around his hips. Steam rose up around him as it escaped the bathroom and Alec turned his head, raven hair falling in his blue eye as he hungrily eyed Jace’s bare chest.

He was ripped from all the training over so many years. His pecs were rock solid just above a clear cut set of 6 pack, washboard abs. He had been recently taking a lot of daytime hunts and so all the exposure to the sun really did wonders to tan his skin.

Alec groaned as Magnus’s hand roamed his sides and turned him around to lay on his back, Magnus falling between his open legs, hands going to unbutton Alec’s shorts. Jace dropped the towel he was using to dry his hair and strode to the bedside, crawling on his knees by Alec’s head, propping Alec up against his towel covered thighs. Magnus wiggled Alec’s shorts and underwear down his legs as Jace stroked his hair, carding his fingers through soft locks.

“Angel.” Jace said quietly. “You’re so beautiful like this…”

Alec suppressed the urge to shiver, as he shifted his small hips up so that Magnus could slid the shorts off his legs the rest of the way. Cool air ran goosebumps over Alec’s skin and Magnus and Jace couldn’t take their eyes off Alec’s new female anatomy.

He was smooth and hairless, bare as day and Magnus, who’s jaw was hinged open in his awe, ran his fingers gently over Alec’s bare skin. He marveled at how soft the skin was under his touch. Mesmerized, Magnus ran his fingers even further down into the dip between Alec’s labia.

Alec writhed on Jace’s lap, his hands reaching down to tangle in Magnus’ hair, before Jace reached over and slapped the hands away. Instead, Jace grabbed Alec’s wrists and guided his arms to curl his fists into the sheets besides Jace’s towel-covered hips.

“Angels above!” Alec exclaimed as his back arched hard for a brief moment before relaxing, boneless back into the sheets.

Magnus had leaned forward and pressed his chaste lips to Alec’s slick heat. His tongue had slipped between his lips and dipped into Alec just enough to leave his boyfriend-turned-female craving more. Alec parted his legs further and fisted the sheets tight.

Magnus used three fingers and slipped them amongst the wet slick between Alec’s legs, catching the pads of his fingers against Alec’s labia and spreading him open to the cool air, but not for long. Magnus leaned down the rest of the way, closing the distance between his mouth and Alec’s vagina, kissing the silk lips deep. His tongue dug deep into the folds, shallowly sinking into Alec’s warmth several times before he gripped a pale ruined hip and pressed his tongue as far in as it would go.

Alec groaned softly, head turned so his lips and half his face were pressed into Jace’s towel covered thigh. His whole face was aflame a splotchy pink and his upper torso was twitching with overstimulation. Jace had reached down and was tracing his blunt nails into Alec’s breasts and smooth stomach.

“That’s it, babe.” Jace murmured. “You’re doing so good for _Daddy._ ”

Alec moaned in response. Jace’s hands rimmed the line of rope, lightly pressing each knot into Alec’s skin before slipping his fingers under each knot and massaging the skin deeply.

“Jay…” Alec murmured his rarely spoken nickname for Jace, as his uncurled his hands from the sheets and moved them to the sides of Jace’s thighs. He tugged at the edges of the towel and looked up into molten gold colored eyes. Getting the hint, Jace let the towel slip from his waist. Alec hummed in near approval when he tilted his head back so that he could see Jace’s half hard cock pressing against his damp thigh.

Jace, as Alec and Magnus had learned from the beginning of their relationship, was usually the last one to become fully aroused. Alec was a cat that was fairly easy to turn on. Stroke him the right way, in the proper spots and he was pliant and willing underneath you. And Magnus, despite his four hundred plus years of experience, was even easier to turn on. All Alec had to do was grind on Magnus while doing something totally normal, like taking a dip in the pool, and BOOM! Instant hard-on.

Jace on the other hand took time and some coaxing. Alec figured it had to do with the fact that for a long time Jace was purely focused on being the best Shadowhunter there was, without any regard towards his emotions and feelings. After so many years of repressed sexual tension being channeled towards violence and angst, his body’s reaction to sexual stimulation was dulled like a dying nerve.

But this night however, Alec was going to have none of that. He wanted each of them to feel the same level of pleasure throughout the night. Mostly because Alec being turned female wasn’t going to be a permanent thing, so he wanted his boyfriends to enjoy this time as much as they could. And when Alec set his mind on wanting something, he usually got it. (And no, it’s not because his hot warlock boyfriend could literally give him _everything_ and _anything_ in the world. Well…maybe.)

So it came as no surprise to Magnus, when he glanced up and saw that Alec was running his hands up Jace’s thighs, coaxing the blond Shadowhunter to shift forward and press the head of his pink cock to Alec’s plump lips, as the raven tilted his head back, exposing the tender skin on his throat. Magnus glanced up at Jace, his mouth still kissing and suckling between Alec’s smooth thighs, and they shared a look.

Alec normally didn’t like body parts that weren’t above the waist, near his face. He had made it very clear at the beginning of their intimate relationship servicing any part of a body below the waist with his mouth (or face for those really kinky fuckers) was not in his comfort zone, and so Magnus and Jace took that to heart and respected that. However, the boyfriends were not going to deny Alec on the rare occasions that he took the initiative to do such a thing, and as a reward, Magnus continued to tongue his blue-green-eyed Shadowhunter while he pressed a thumb into Alec’s slick hole.

Alec tried to take a deep breath through his nose and steady his reaction to the intrusion, but his body still clenched around Magnus’s finger, and his lips twitched around the bulbous head of Jace’s dick as he sunk further onto the cock with his mouth. Neither intrusion was _bad_ per se, just strange for Alec. The one time he had something like a dick in his mouth, it had happened several months before when he was home alone and curious with his glass dildo (Magnus had magicked it to shoot semen-like lube when the user was close to climax themselves). The only real difference was that the real thing shifted and throbbed under his tongue with a heat that was foreign to glass toys.

As for Magnus’ finger, Alec was pretty used to the feeling. Except this time, the intrusion happened much closer to his front pelvic area. And unlike their normal anal play, there was no tightness of muscles that needed to be loosened and lubed first. Alec’s body was doing a fine job on its own of making him wet and slick between his legs.

Magnus slipped his thumb in and out slightly and Alec moaned around Jace’s cock. He was still sensitive to the subtle differences of thickness, like between the knuckle and the base of Magnus’ thumb. And to Magnus, Alec’s moans were music to his ears. He had been completely right before about Alec’s voice singing beautifully in the sheets. As he used to say, Alec’s voice was a song to the stars.

Magnus could feel Alec’s soft walls quivering around his finger and he withdrew his thumb, replacing it with his middle finger and ring finger, doubling his efforts with his mouth. Alec tasted like a tang of sweet mixed with salt. The perfect mixture of flavors that Magnus couldn’t get enough of. Like sea salt and mandarins. As he pressed his teeth teasingly to the soft, swollen nub that was Alec’s clit, Alec shifted beneath him, his feminine hips twitching.

“Fuck-Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, sounding as wreaked as he was, his voice hitching beautifully on the second syllable of Magnus’ name.

Magnus glanced up and his eyes widened. Jace was leaning over Alec, cock in his fist, roughly sliding the thick head back and forth over Alec’s swollen lips. His other hand was fisted onto a crisscross of red rope, forcing Alec to bow backwards, his back curved deep. Jace was murmuring something, probably way filthy, and Alec’s dual colored, unfocused gaze was locked onto molten gold. There was a small trail of precum across Alec’s cheek as well, and Magnus wasn’t sure there was any sight hotter than this.

As Magnus continued to slide his fingers against Alec’s slippery insides, Jace suddenly pressed the tip of his dick to Alec’s parting lips and thrust all the way to the back of Alec’s throat. The raven choked for a second as he tried to gain control of his gag reflex and Magnus watched in awe as Alec swallowed around the thick cock, his much smaller throat bobbing.

When Jace pulled away, there was a line of cum that dragged between Alec’s lips and Jace’s cock. Magnus’ eyebrows shot up in surprise. First Alec initiated a blowjob and then he swallowed?! The many dimensions of hell were freezing over and Raziel had finally said fuck you to the race of half-angels he had created.

“Well fuck.” Jace said quietly, a bit shaken as he sat back on his hunches, using his fingers to swipe up the remaining cum off his cock. He pressed the cum-covered fingers to Alec’s parted, panting lips and into his mouth just as Magnus curled his fingers and lightly sunk his teeth into Alec’s swollen clit.

Alec yelped as his body convulsed suddenly. He legs clamed involuntarily tight around Magnus’ head and his hands moved to fist into the sheets above his head. He fell silent and his body continued to convulse and seize up in intervals. His cunt had tightened so hard around Magnus’ fingers, the warlock was sure he was going to lose circulation if he hadn’t already. Both boyfriends watched in amusement as Alec’s face flushed bright red, his eyes closed and his climax continued for about a whole minute.

When the blue-green-eyed male finally relaxed, boneless and his female body sunk into the sheets, Magnus drew his fingers out of Alec’s body, marveling at the rich, thickness of Alec’s natural lube.   _Well fuck, indeed._ Magnus thought to himself, rubbing his cum-covered fingers together. They all relaxed for a few moments before Magnus looked back up at Jace expectantly and they both grabbed Alec to turn him over and onto his hands and knees, this time his head near Magnus and his ass facing Jace.

Alec groaned as his arms, still weak and wobbly from his first climax, strained to hold up his body weight. Jace shushed him and soothingly ran his palms up and down the line of Alec’s back.

“Your doing so good, babe.” He whispered as he watched Magnus slip out of his joggers. The warlock had gone commando and Jace admired the rippled lines of his abs, though Magnus’ abs were not as prominent as Jace’s or Alec’s. Eyes moving down, Jace smirked as he stared bluntly at Magnus’ exposed cock.

The warlock had a golden tan tinting his skin and even his cock was tanned, despite the deep rose color from all the blood flow. Harder than Jace was, Magnus’s cock was curve slightly and pressed upward into his hip, the tip leaking a clear trail of precum. The underside vein was really prominent and Jace could practically see the blood pulsing through the appendage.

Magnus wasn’t by any means small, so Jace could admired the slight fatter middle that always proved to be Alec’s undoing in bed, since their blue-green-eyed boyfriend was a slut for thickness variation. Not to mention, Magnus had a fat head with an even fatter ridge that was another part of Alec’s undoing. Especially when Magnus fucked him hard enough that the ridge of his fat head would get caught against his hole.

Magnus smirked right back at Jace before his attention was drawn to Alec, who had shifted to using his elbows to support him, his upper chest curving gracefully towards the bed, breasts brushing the sheets and his back smooth and lean.

“Mm, Alexander?” Magnus asked, fingers guiding under Alec’s chin to make him meet his eyes.

“Mn?” Alec sounded tired already, but Magnus knew that his boyfriend was always easily brought back to full stamina once he was pampered for a short time.

“Can I fuck your mouth, like Jace did?”

Alec’s eyes snapped open and a dark flush pressed across the span of his cheekbones. He shyly looked down and nodded. Magnus tsked.

“I can’t hear you, love.”

Alec could hear that playful smirk stretch across Magnus’ mouth and he swallowed hard. Again Magnus’ fingers found their way under Alec’s chin, guiding his face upward. Alec looked into Magnus’ real eyes, the golden-green cat eyes and nearly moaned. Especially because from this position, although craning his neck, Alec had to look up the tone line of Magnus’ hips, chest and neck. His skin was divinely tanned and it almost shimmered like he had glittered his chest. Alec didn’t really put it past him to have done so, either.

“Green!” Alec suddenly keened as Jace shoved his tongue against his ass, working the slick muscle along the ridge of Alec’s pale, pink rosebud. His hands kneaded Alec’s upper thighs and his thumbs massaged into the small perineum that was still wet with Alec’s slick.  The raven’s next moan was cut short, as Magnus guided his cock to his lips and slipped in his hot mouth.

Alec was obviously inexperienced in giving blowjobs, but like everything else in his life that had been new, he tackled the job with much enthusiasm. It was sloppy, messy and unpracticed, but he had clearly picked up a few tips from his time with Jace’s cock. Magnus groaned as Alec grazed his teeth lightly over the hard flesh, his tongue pressing hard into the frenulum. The warlock rocked forward and the rim of his cockhead pressed past the opening of Alec’s throat, gagging the female-turned Shadowhunter for a short moment. When he pulled away, Alec spluttered, precum and drool rolling down his chin, his eyes watering with tears.

“Sorry, love.” Magnus murmured as he allowed Alec to lean forward and press his sloppy lips to the underside of his cock. Alec nipped a line along the prominent vein before balancing on one hand and bringing up the other to thumb at Magnus’ urethral opening, his fingers wrapping around the rest of the cock’s flared head.

“Mm babe.” Magnus purred, dragging a ringless hand through Alec’s short, soft hair. “Look how good you are for _daddy_.” Alec moaned softly and closed his eyes, his long, dark lashes brushing his cum stained cheeks as his hand worked on the tip of Magnus’s cock. “Making me nice and wet and hard, just so I can breed your tight cunt just the way you want.”

“Mm, fuck _daddy_. So good.” Alec slurred, his lips running up and down the length the thick cock.

Jace looked up from where he was positioned with his face in the crease of Alec’s supple ass. Magnus looked just as wreaked as Alec did.

_Just as beautiful._ Jace thought.

Really the blond couldn’t have gotten any luckier with these two. Not only where his boyfriends really beautiful, but they both had a tendency get lost in pleasure and in each other. It helped that Alec always looked beautiful with the prefect combination of that raven hair and his royal blue and hazel-green eyes. Alec’s heterochromia was super attractive, but it was rare that the paler Shadowhunter didn’t have his contacts in. Today though it seemed he’d left them out.

Magnus was a whole different animal with his darkened tan and golden eyes, the one feature he usually disguised with magic. Normally a chestnut brown, today his eyes were melting gold in a forge. He was as graceful as a cat and had a beauty that was foreign in humans. Jace suspected that it was a trait of the Princes of Hell due to their fallen angel status. And did he dare think about how sinful Magnus’ mouth was in bed? Was that another trait from demon daddy?

From where he was, Jace couldn’t see Alec’s face, but he could hear him. And oh Angels, he sounded completely gone as Magnus rocked his cock into the Shadowhunter’s mouth. Magnus had thrown his head back as well and was groaning, with both hands in Alec’s hair, and fingers tangled amongst the black strands.

Jace decided to get a little attention and proceeded to sink two slick fingers in Alec’s ass, while his tongue rimmed the edge of the tight hole, teeth nipping at the swelling skin. Alec, of course, groaned and gagged on Magnus’ cock again, pulling away to cough and breathe deeply.

“Jace!” he exclaimed past his coughs. “Oh Angels, _fuck_!”

“What was that, babe? Daddy can’t hear you.” Jace smirked as he felt Alec press back onto the fingers he was working sloppily into the tight ring of muscles.

“Fuck, daddy…” Alec groaned. Jace had a hard finger pressed into his perineum, massaging the spot deeply, just barely brushing his other hole.

What Jace didn’t see was the Alec had locked eyes with Magnus while rubbing the head of his cock against his wet cheek, his fingers working the hard flesh. When Alec had groaned out the last “daddy”, he had pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and used all his charm to hungrily eye Magnus. And it worked. Magnus shuddered and with a groan, came, his cum seeping against Alec’s cheek and rubbing into the smooth skin as Alec continued to caress the twitching cock against his face.

Alec let go of the Indonesian and watched as he collapsed backwards on the bed, his limbs spread out and taking deep breaths to control coming down from his high. Jace still worked on Alec’s ass. Having pressed a third and fourth finger in, Alec deemed he was ready.

“Jay…” he moaned, dropping his chest to rest against the covers and wagging his ass in the air, like a cat about to pounce. “Please, fuck me.” he purred.

“What every you want, _princess._ ” Jace said, grinning at post-coital Magnus laid out amongst the pillows.

Jace gripped his cock in one hand and steadied Alec’s hip with a hand on the feminine curves. The head of his cock was hot when he ran it up and down Alec’s ass and over his labia, slicking up with the slippery cum and lubricating himself, just barely. Magnus who was still coming down from his climax watched the whole scene in front of him and snapped his fingers so a vile of clear lube appeared in Jace’s hand. Jace’s grin grew wider. He spilt some of the clear liquid over Alec’s skin and rubbed his cock over the trail of lube.

The lube Magnus had conjured was a special mixture that allowed the contact of skin on skin to heat up. This sudden heat surprised Alec, who had closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the ridges and veins on Jace’s cock run between his legs.

“Oh, fuck _Jace!_ ” Alec whined. “Just fuck me already!”

From where Magnus was laying, he could see that Alec had turned beet-red, his whole face hot and his eyes shut in embarrassment. Jace just smiled harder and lined the head of his cock with Alec’s ass. His hips rolled forward and back, then forward again as he worked on sinking into the heat of Alec’s tight body.

“Angels, Alec.” He groaned as heat and pressure closed around him once he managed to sink past the tight ring of muscles. “You’re so tight- _un._ Just like a _virgin._ ”

“ _Ahn~_ ” Alec moaned suddenly, as the ridge of Jace’s cock ran over a spot inside him.

It was a different feeling from when Alec was a male, but the pleasure that coursed through him was still just as strong. It caused him to tremble and shake as Jace, who figured he’d done something right, started abusing that spot inside of him. Jace picked up his speed and Alec whimpered each time Jace’s balls slapped his labia. Every thrust was torture and Magnus watched it all, hungry for more. The warlock had come down from his high just as Alec had cried out. Jace had bent him further, placing a hand at the back of his neck and forcing his knees to shift closer to where his chest met the sheets on the bed.

“Well, well.” Magnus purred as he sat up, his skin gleaming under the moonlight.

Jace marveled at the sight, continuously fucking Alec into the mattress. Magnus was a sight to behold when ivory and gold met and gleamed against his sweat ridden skin. He was so mesmerized by the warlock’s beauty, that he didn’t realize Magnus had shifted forward on the bed, until said warlock was shifting Alec up on all fours.

“No, no.” Alec was whimpering as Magnus moved him and then proceeded to slip onto his back and under the keening Shadowhunter. Alec had lost so much size in the transition to a female, that he could practically curl up against Magnus’ broad chest like a cat.

“That’s it babe.” Magnus hummed approvingly. “Slow down and slip out of our Bambi so I can get in the fun too.”

Jace blinked. When had the rhythm of his hips slowed down to a sensual pace? Alec whined at the loss of heat a friction as Jace slipped out of his ass slowly, but Magnus was cupping Alec’s flamed cheek in his palm and whispering something to him in a soothing voice. It couldn’t have been anything too dirty since Alec, barely coherent as it was, nodded and sat up to straddle the lounging warlock.

Jace’s brows shot up as he watched, in awe, Alec sitting up higher and reaching back to grip Magnus’ cock to guide it to slip amongst the wet folds of his labia. He slowly slid down onto Magnus’ girth, whining high in his throat at the strange and good sensation of being stretched. Vaginal penetration was something that Alec contemplated when they had to stop for a moment, allowing his body to accommodate Magnus’ thick girth. Maybe it was a really good thing that Jace had taken him first. The more familiar anal play had turned Alec’s new body really sensitive, but also very relaxed and willing to take more. Really, Alec would have been way to tight any other way.

Feeling okay, Alec continued to let his weight drop as he slipped further on Magnus’ cock. He felt every ridge and vein sliding inside. And Angels, it felt so good despite the unfamiliar stretching. Below him Magnus groaned as Alec’s wet heat slid tightly around him.

“Good God, Alexander.” Magnus moaned as Alec’s ass met his thighs.

Bracing his weight with his hands on Magnus’ chest, Alec rose and sank back down with a low moan, head thrown back, short dark hair shimmering in the light of the moon. Alec rose and fell, over and over, his feminine body finding a rhythm that was soothing. He rocked forward, rolling his chest out. Magnus roughly ran a hot palm up Alec’s flat stomach and over a pert breast. At the peak of Alec’s shoulder, he dragged his hand back down, leaving a trail of blunt nail lines in between the already red lines of the rope. Alec’s thighs trembled with exertion. Sweat beaded down his back and his breath came short. His heterochromia eyes, one green and once deep blue, bore into Magnus.

Sultry. It was so hot. Heat rose, burning the space inside Alec’s body.

He was so lost in rhythm and Magnus’ hard length sliding so deliciously inside, against sensitive nerves, he never noticed Jace sliding up behind him and framing his back with a much larger, broader chest. Skin against skin. Fire against burning angels.

“ _Fuck_ , you two.” Jace groaned, teeth pressed to a small bare shoulder; pale and shimmering in the moonlight. Ivory shimmered off snow white and silver.

Alec never lost the rise and fall of his body over Magnus and turned his head so his lips slipped against Jace’s temple. He reached up and tangled his slim fingers amongst the tumbled gold, breath catching higher as Magnus rolled his hips up and met Alec’s downward fall.

“Take me…” Alec whispered against Jace’s temple, tasting salt and musk and fire of Angel warriors, his fingers still running through strands of copper and locks gold.

Jace’s warm hands gripped Alec’s waist and pushed him forward over Magnus. So close to Magnus’ face Alec couldn’t find his breath. Golden green eyes bore into him, glowing faintly in the darkness of the shadows and Alec couldn’t resist leaning down pressing his lips to Magnus’. It was hot, slick. He felt like he was on fire with the heat that was consuming him inside. It didn’t help that Magnus was really hot himself, his burning palms carding through Alec’s short hair and running down the length of his roped back, fingers dipping in between skin and dyed hemp, sliding against glistening skin and leaving traces of heat behind. Alec licked his way into Magnus’ mouth, parting supple lips, swollen from previous actions.

Magnus was all spices. Cinnamon, turmeric, coriander, paprika, nutmeg. Sensual and soothing and it warmed Alec inside. This was Magnus, his warlock, tasteful spices and burnt magic. _His._ Angel, it felt amazing to claim Magnus as his _own._ Magnus hummed underneath Alec, the vibrations of his chest stirring Alec to become aware of Jace who had managed to slip into his ass while he was distracted with kissing the taste of his warlock.

Jace was a wall of fire against his back, his thick cock stretching Alec beyond his expectations. Alec was so full, his skin feeling stretched thin, brimming with pressure and heat.

“ _Move._ ” He ordered.

Jace pulled back with Magnus and, at difference paces, sunk back into Alec, who keened as the intense sensation of their combined girths grinding into his tight, slick body. Jace picked up the pace and Magnus kept his slow sliding. Their bodies flowed together, dancing fluidly in harmony. More heat rose up between them, igniting Alec’s ivory in flames.

The universe crashed around him and the stars burned up the dark of the space. White shattered across his vision and Alec couldn’t tell where he ended and they began. Fire burned across his mental fields of thought, burning up all conscience thoughts. His body convulsed, consumed by the heavenly fire burning up his veins and evaporating his blood. And he just held on, fingers dragging through glittered locks of ebony and raven. His chest shuddered in waves, gradually slowing until Alec was nothing but a shell left to lay there, grounded by the two most beautiful men. He closed his eyes as a heavy wave of exhaustion washed over his mind and body. It left him breathless and a bit dizzy.

Jace and Magnus had already slipped out of him, their cum seeping over his back and between his legs. Jace, in particular had removed his weight from the bed and disappeared. Magnus snapped his fingers and in a flare of true blue, they were clean, laying on soft, blue sheets of silk and satin. Alec sighed and then the world was swirling into a tunnel of shadows as he passed into deep sleep.

Jace returned to find that both of his boyfriends were curled up on new sheets, asleep. Smiling at the sight of Alec’s small form curled up against Magnus’ bare, tanned chest, Jace joined them, curling up behind Alec’s back and laying his arm protectively across his _parabatai’s_ and his warlock’s shoulders. Closing his eyes, he joined them in swirling clouds of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yea. I'll just leave this here.
> 
> I'm not even sorry anymore for how long it took to write this chapter. There was so much going into it, and despite my full time architecture classes and work, I managed. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had lots of fun coming up with all the details and I started a really interesting playlist that got me writing like a madman at the end. You'll probably have noticed the last few thousand words were rather poetic...Music does that to me when I'm writing. Eh, I hope it flowed. 
> 
> And, oh. When Magnus cleans them up, he also magicks away the rope back to the toys. ;D
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments! And keep your eyes peeled for my next chapter "Face to Face!"
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr! Say hi! I won't bite!...much.
> 
> swampygreenie.tumblr.com
> 
> ~SwampyGreenie


End file.
